Episode 925 (14 December 1993)
Plot Arthur and Ian go and identify Pete's body, Pauline would have gone but she said she can't face it. Mandy and Aidan are begging outside The Laundrette and Richard catches them and says people like them need petrol pouring over them and to push off. Nadia congratulates Kathy on becoming a grandmother and apologises for causing problems between her and Phil, Kath tells her to forget it because she's got more things on her mind. Later on, Phil comes into the Café to have a word with Kathy, they decided to call the relationship off for a while until they get the mess with Nadia sorted out. Bianca told Carol and Alan that she's getting married a few weeks back and Alan has taken it seriously looking in magazines about weddings. Gita tells Meena that she had it out with Sanjay over Michelle, Meena tells her that she thinks she is overreacting and somehow she can't see Sanjay doing that sort of thing and Gita tells her she knows Sanjay better than her and she knows something is going on. Ian and Arthur feud with some of the Chapman's in the hospital waiting room and the Chapman's tell them that Pete and Rose were on the run after railing out on Alfie and Ian tells them that he doesn't believe them. Someone from the council came to the squat looking for squatters and Richard was straight in there showing him round, Mandy and Aidan spot them leaving and they have a go at Richard. Mark gathers the market traders in The Vic and tells them he has got a plan to get Big Ron back on his stall, he tells them that all they've got to do is stop paying Tricky Dicky anymore rent until Big Ron is reinstated. Gita comes into the Vic and starts having out with Michelle and Kathy asks Gita if she is still doing them beauty treatments and asks if she can do her the once over and Gita tells her that it will take more than once for her she returns to having out with Michelle and tells her that she knows she is having an affair with Sanjay she carries on telling Michelle to leave her husband alone and Michelle tells her that she hasn't been near him and Gita says she could kill her, Pat and Pauline come over and start getting involved, Gita calls Michelle a slut and Meena tries to escort Gita out the pub. Later on, Ian tells Arthur that he thinks the Chapman's killed Pete and Rose that they arranged the accident, they murdered Pete and Rose. Credits Main cast *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Susan Tully as Michelle *Todd Carty as Mark *Ian Reddington as Richard *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Mike Reid as Frank *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Howard Antony as Alan *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Nicola Stapleton as Mandy *Sean Maguire as Aidan *Anna Barkan as Nadia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Guest cast *Sudha Bhuchar as Meena *Jane Slaughter as Tracey *Susan Brown as Jackie *Garrie Lammin as Will *Victor Winding as Reggie Places *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public area *Frank's Autos *41 Albert Square - Sitting room *45 Albert Square - Sitting room *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café - Public area *The Laundrette - Public area *Interior and Exterior of an unknown hospital Notes *''BBC Genome'' synopsis: Ian steps in to help Arthur and Pauline. Pat discovers Frank has gone behind her back. *''Steven Beale'' and Sharmilla Kapoor played by actor/actress Stuart Stevens and Priya Bilkhu appear in this episode but are not credited on-screen due to there age and having no official dialogue. *First appearance of Robbie Jackson. Category:1993 Episodes